Fungaxx
|catch difficulty= Very Hard |rarity = Epic |xp = |egg types = None |time = N/A }} Evolution Description Fungaxx is a beast that specializes in venomous attacks good for sapping the enemy. Despite its fragile appearance its squishy body gives it reasonable defense. Backstory Fungoos are a relatively new Epic beast to the galaxy of Outernauts. They first appeared in the polluted ruins of the planet Guinica. This was the first test planet for some of Sludge Co.’s more “experimental procedures.” By “experimental” we mean “toxic” – and by “procedures” we mean “mass destruction.” Quickly, the entire planet was uninhabitable and had to be abandoned. Whoops! However, the acidic rain formed from the pollution descended upon the remaining fungi vegetation – genetically altering it until the Fungoo you see today was created. And you thought there wouldn’t be a bright side to environmental evisceration! However, currently Fungoos are endangered. It turns out that the “goo” Fungoos were named after contains highly potent stimulants. People who use this goo have recorded record strength and agility. Some say it even made a man grow over twice as tall - instantaneously! Because of this – Fungoos are extremely valuable and are often kidnapped. They are resilient against poachers, but now the popular method of capturing them involves sucking them up through long pipes. This has been highly, highly effective. Yes, there are road blocks in place to check ships for stolen Fungoos. But, the poachers fool them by placing individual Fungoos in a box with a question mark on it. When a road block officer asks what is in the box – the poachers simply shrug and say “It’s a mystery.” It totally works and the ship continues to their galactic Kingdom full of juiced-up men. Bright side? Fungoos love traveling. Locations Fungaxx is only acquired through evolution of its previous form. Base Stats Type Effectiveness Abilities |acc= |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Bites the target with acid soaked incisors. Acid weakens target's defense by . }} |acc= |stam=4 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Stings the target multiple times. chance of causing poison. }} |acc = 100% |stam = 15 |effect = Dis.: Recoil: |weakvs = |descrip = Rotting bones rain down on all enemies. chance of causing disease. User takes percent of damage from the storm. }} |descrip = Lower attack of all enemies in battle by . }} |acc = |stam = 4 |effect = |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip = Toxic mushrooms sprout up and explode around the target. chance target will be poisoned. }} |acc= |stam=4 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Hits target with a grimy, germ-covered fist. chance of causing disease. }} |stam=4 |descrip=Changes user's type to a type that is resistant to target's monster type. }} |stam = 5 |descrip = User becomes immune to poison and disease for the remainder of battle. }} |acc=100% |stam=5 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=Does increased damage if target is poisoned. }} max HP |descrip=User soaks in deadly venom. User's attack and cosmic attack are lowered 50% but its defense and cosmic defense are raised 100%. User is healed by of max health. }} |acc=100% |stam=6 |effect= |strongvs = |weakvs = |descrip=A small pack of hooligan mushrooms are sicked upon the target causing random damage. If the target is poisoned, an additional is done and confusion is inflicted. }} |stam=7 |descrip=Random chance of causing sleep, daze or confusion on target. }} |acc= |stam=10 |effect= |strongvs= |weakvs= |descrip=Sprays all enemies with sap causing damage and lowering the target' speed and accuracy . }} Category:Beast Category:Venom Category:Flora Category:Epic Category:Double Type Category:Evolution 2